Sorry, I Forgot 2: Insomniacs Unite!
by Konorai
Summary: WARNING: Do not read if you have not read my original story, Sorry, I Forgot. This is the sequel so it won't make sense if you don't read the first one. Anyway, After L's first tantrum last Christmas, L makes a friend that starts an entierly new battle...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I Forgot 2: Insomniacs Unite!**

**LAST TIME ON SORRY I FORGOT**

L called Light, Dark and Called Matsuda, Mashido!

L caught a little boy's balloon and saw the world purple!

Matsuda disappeared after attempting to eat L's cookie!

L raided Light's fridge!

Matsuda reappeared in Light's trash can and L stared at ponies!

L spoke German!

L acted like a cat!

L sucked on glass and pointed out the Yagami backwards joke!

L ran up to his room!

Watari assembled the rest of the Task Force to capture L!

Misa was captured!

Matsuda was captured attempting to rescue Misa!

Light's Dad was captured due to his obsessive compulsiveness!

Mogi was captured attempting to rescue his teddy bear!

Aizawa fought L, but lost and was captured!

Light joined L's side in the hope of obtaining a monkey!

Watari successfully defeated L and everything is back to normal!

But this year's Christmas season, unknown to Watari, L, and the rest of the Task Force, L will soon make a friend that will change the entire status of the battle…

___________________________________________________________________

Sorry I Forgot 2: Insomniacs Unite!

(Flashback)

"_Watari-san, what are you doing?" asked a curious six year old L. "Oh just getting some of the cookies for Santa." Watari said smiling. It was December 23, and Watari liked to be ahead of time. He expected L and the other orphans to be asleep at the time. "But…Watari-san…" L asked nervously. "Yes Lawliet-chan?" Watari said. "Do we really need to give cookies to Santa? Those are mine! Can't we give him carrots instead?" L insisted. "No Lawliet-chan, I'm sorry." Watari replied. Things went downhill from then on. L went practically insane. He threw his first tantrum. He threw stuff everywhere, screaming and jumping and running around. This moment was remembered in the Wammy house forever. From that day, every time it gets near December 23, L starts insanity. He tends to forget things and starts to act as if drunk. His insomnia doesn't bother him and he tends to get more sugar rushes. He also builds a fort so he can find, store, and protect__the cookie jar. Last year, Watari had managed to stop L's crazed rampage, but this year, someone, much like L, will change everything…_

(End of Flashback)


	2. Chapter 2

___________________________

December 9

___________________________

(Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand)

The red-headed boy sat at the desk in front of him. There were two huge piles of papers. One pile had been stamped and was very organized and neat. The other had not been stamped yet and was a disorganized mess with a stamp on the top. Someone then knocked on the door. "Come in." he said. "Hey Garra!" Temari said happily reaching out to mess up Garra's hair. He quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. _"Touchy…" _Temari thought. "What is it?" Garra asked coldly. "Well, it's just that you've been working hard lately and, I thought I might treat you to something! Maybe you could call Naruto to train with him or I could buy you a little something." Temari said.

Garra sighed. "Temari, I am the Kazekage. Naruto is the Hokage. All we can really do now is sit at our desks and stamp papers." Garra said bored. "Okay…" Temari said. A light went off in her head. She started to leave. She opened the door and almost stepped out before saying, "Or I could take you to a bakery!" in a sing-song voice. Garra stared. "But, since you don't want to do anything…" she said. Then she sighed. She closed the door behind her. Garra stood up and stared at the door for a moment. _"The stamps can wait!" _he thought before leaving the room.

(Task Force Headquarters)

Matsuda happily marched into the room. No one seemed to be there, until he took a closer look. L was there crying with an empty plate with some crumbs on it. "Ryusaki, are you okay?" Matsuda asked. He put his hand on L's shoulder. "It's just… I ate all of the doughnuts… and now they're all gone! And I don't know why!" L said. Matsuda stared worried. _"Oh no! Could it be time for the tantrum again?!" _Matsuda thought.

"Um…Ryusaki…how about I…" Matsuda said before being cut off. "…call Watari? Okay…" L said. _"Can he read minds again, just like last year?" _Matsuda thought. Matsuda left to go get Watari. L turned to Light's computer. _"I wonder what his password is?" _he thought. Then he looked at the password bar. Light had typed in his password and left without erasing it. L pressed enter and the computer said Light's password out loud. **"KIRA RULEZ. Access Granted." **It said over the intercom. L looked up to the intercom for a moment then back at Light's computer.

Matsuda came back into the room with Watari. "Ryusaki, I'm fairly proud of you for working so consistently on the Kira case. Would you like to go to the bakery? My treat." Watari said. "YAY!" L said as he threw his hand in the air and ran up the stairs to go get his shoes. But not socks. I mean, when was the last time L wore socks? Anyway, after getting jackets, shoes, and Light's attention, they went off to the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

________________________________

December 9, Later in the Afternoon

________________________________

(Koubashii Kanbashii Bakery)

Garra and Temari walked into the bakery, pausing to hold the door open for a blur that was a boy rushing into the bakery. "Wow that kid…" Temari began. She looked at Garra and happily said, "That kid who just ran through the door… His hair is just as messy as yours is Garra! Only it was black!" She messed up Garra's hair until she heard him growling at her. She pulled her hand off of her brother's head. "Have fun." She said. Garra walked curiously through the bakery examining every single aspect. He even memorized some of the prices.

Temari hadn't noticed it, but she was still holding the door open. _"Wait a second, was that kid even wearing shoes? He wasn't even wearing socks." _Garra thought. Light ran towards the bakery door. He stopped next to Temari at the entrance looking shocked. He stared straight ahead. Then he turned to Temari. "Hey, you haven't happened to see a kid with a white sweater and blue jeans who is constantly biting his nails, has hair that looks like he just crawled out from under a bed, and isn't wearing shoes or socks have you?" Light asked. Temari pointed in the direction that the kid described by Light had run to. "Hey Ryusaki! Get back here!" Light yelled as he chased L. He was panting after chasing L for the past 7 miles.

Temari was still mesmerized by her encounter with Light. Everything moved in slow motion to her. She watched him run away, her pupils blank, her cheeks red as she saw each and every one of his beads of sweat with the sun making them shiny. She found it hard to take her eyes off his wet brown hair as he continued to chase to messy detective. Temari also noticed his white T-shirt and sleek brown pants. She treasured every moment of watching Light run off in slow motion.

"Thank you!" Matsuda said quickly before running through the door that Temari was still holding open in her Light induced trance. Watari soon followed. Temari blinked a few times as her pupils became visible again. _"I've been so spacey today…"_ Temari thought to herself. She looked ahead to the rest of the store. Garra was still in sight. She noticed that he seemed to be very interested in one of the treats. _"Now I wonder what Garra's staring at?" _she thought.

L stopped dead in his tracks. He had just spotted something beautiful. No, not Misa. She's not beautiful in the least. He gasped at merely the sight of it. "Oh my goodness…" he started. "There's only one extra extra extra extra extra extra large chocolate chip cookie left!" L said. Garra was also looking at the cookie.

"T-the last extra extra extra extra extra extra large chocolate chip cookie…" Garra whispered.

They both began to reach for the cookie, but L got to it first. He picked it up and placed it in his (very large) paper bag. He went over to the counter, paid for it, and went back to where he got it. Garra was standing there, shocked as L removed the cookie from the bag about to eat it. Then L turned to Garra and acknowledged his existence, something that hadn't been done for Garra in a while. L stared at Garra and Garra stared back. _"Why does this guy look like he hasn't slept for the past 9 years?" _they both thought.

L looked at the cookie, then at Garra's seemingly disappointed face. He smiled slightly, cut the cookie perfectly in half, and offered one half to Garra. "Here, you want some?" L asked kindly. Garra stood in admiration. Garra slowly took the offered portion of the cookie. "No one…has ever given me a present before…" Garra said sadly before taking a slight bite out of the cookie. "But haven't your parents ever given you anything?" L asked, his mouth stuffed with the cookie.

Garra's eyes widened at hearing the stunning question. He reached out at slapped L so hard, his entire body shifted out of Garra's way. L fell to the floor. "What was that for?!" L asked outraged. "No one talks about my parents…the last time I saw them I…" Garra said. L was about to start a fight, but noticed something.

_**Garra was crying.**_

"I'm an orphan…so you'll never know what it's like to be alone!" Garra yelled shaking. Garra lowered his shoulders as he watched tears fall onto the floor. But they weren't his tears.

_**L had also begun to cry.**_

"I…am an orphan too…" L whispered. Garra looked at L sadly. _"I…I can't believe it…! This kid…he's…"_ Garra thought. "I wish I could fall asleep…so I could at least dream about them being with me again…" L said. "But I'm an insomniac…" he finished. "M…me too…" Garra answered. L looked up at Garra. He stood up to talk to Garra at eyes level. "Um…sorry for hitting you. My name is Sabaku no Garra. But you can just call me Garra." Garra said extending his hand. L reached out and shook Garra's hand while saying, "My name…well, I can't tell you my real name or I could be killed by a serial killer, but you can call me Ryusaki."

"_Killed by a serial killer? Okay…?" _Garra thought. "Oh, um, Garra? I want to talk to you about something. If everyone in your household is asleep by then, I'd like you to meet me at Shinjuku Park tonight at 11:55." L said. "Okay, but I'd have to sneak by my older brother and sister. Luckily, they're heavy sleepers. I should be able to meet you there." Garra said. "Great. I'll sneak by the Task Force members and be there." L replied. "Task Force?" Garra asked. "It's a long story." L said.

"Ga-kun!" Temari yelled. "Coming Temari!" Garra yelled back. "Ryusaki!" Light yelled. "On my way Light!" L said. "You have a friend named Light?" Garra asked. "Yeah. But he's less of a friend and more of a serial killer. And his last name backwards is 'I'm a gay'." L answered. Garra smiled slightly. "So his last name is…Yagami?" Garra asked again. "Yep." L answered. Suddenly, Light grabbed L by the collar of his sweater and dragged him in the opposite direction of Garra and Temari did the same with Garra. Temari would occasionally look back at Light.

"Bye Garra…" L said sadly. "Later…Ryusaki…" Garra answered. "Let's go Ryusaki." Light said as he continued to drag L away. "Come on Ga-kun!" Temari said. "I told you never to call me that again Temari. It was fine when I was a baby, but I'm Kazekage now. It's embarrassing. It's way too cute." Garra said. "Kyaaaaa!! But you're too cute Ga-kun!" Temari answered. "Are you just trying to make me want to kill you?" Garra muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

________________________________

December 9, At Night

________________________________

(Shinjuku Park)

Garra cautiously walked through Shinjuku Park, careful not to step on any slugs that tended to slither out at night. He had never been to Shinjuku Park alone before, and going there at night certainly didn't make things any better. _"Ryusaki…"_ Garra thought. _"I hope he doesn't figure out how insane I get near Christmas Eve eve…" _he pondered. As he progressed, he couldn't help but notice this repeating banging. Like something banging on metal.

Finally Garra came to a Park bench that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The only thing that was visible was the bench, a trashcan, and the light post that illuminated the area. "Ow…ow….ow…ow….ow…" L repeated as he banged his head on the light post. "Um…hi Ryusaki… What are you doing?" Garra asked. L turned to Garra for a moment, a bruise still on his head. Then he walked to Garra and stared at him. He slapped Garra a few times, and then shook him uncontrollably. He continued to stare. Garra stared back with a confused expression on his face.

Suddenly, L's expression brightened. "Garra! It's you!" L said while hugging Garra. "Oh…um…Ryusaki? You're crushing me...!" Garra said in a choked up voice. "Oh. Sorry." L said. "By the way, I need to ask you for help." L said. "Help?" Garra asked. "Yes. It involves Santa Clause… That evil jolly fat man…" L said.

(A few minutes of explaining, questions, and Tears of Joy later)

"So you do understand me!" Garra said happily as tears fell down his cheeks. "Yes. Together…" L started. "We will secure the cookie jar from Santa!" they both said together. Suddenly, both L and Garra were being choked by something. Their shirt collars. Light and Temari had realized that the pair had snuck out, and had gone to Shinjuku Park to retrieve them.

Temari looked back at Light and yelled, "Wait!" into the air. Light turned around quickly. "I…um…. I'm sorry about any trouble my brother may have caused to you and your friend. He gets sort of crazy during Christmas Season. But hey, that's what happens to insomniacs." Temari said. "Yeah. Same situation with this crazy guy." Light said. "Well…maybe we could get together sometime and…" Temari started. "Help with the Kira case?" Light finished. _"Kira? I'd better play along." _Temari thought. "Yes!" she replied happily. "Okay, go to this address." Light said giving her a small piece of paper with the location of Task Force HQ. "Thank you…" Temari said nervously. "Sure." Light said before leaving with L.

Temari turned with Garra in her grip and smiled to herself blushing. _"YES! I GOT A DATE WITH…Come to think of it… what's his name?" _Temari thought.


	5. Chapter 5

________________________________

December 10

________________________________

Light slowly stared to wake up. _"What in the…"_ he thought. Panicked, he quickly turned and examined his surroundings. He was alone tied in a chair, in a dark room illuminated only by a light shining on him and only him. "Where am I…?" he whispered. "It seems you've woken up." A voice said. Light looked ahead to see L and Garra step out from the darkness. "Ryusaki! …and…his friend…" Light said. "My name is Garra." Garra said annoyed. "Now, you're going to tell us where the cookie jar is. _OR ELSE._" Garra said coldly.

"Garra, we don't have to be so hard on him." L said kindly. "Hi there. You can tell me where the cookie jar is. …I'm your friend." L said. _"The good cop/bad cop routine, huh?" _Light thought. L stared at him for a moment, waiting for an answer. Garra turned to L and said, "Ryusaki, I think we'll have to resort to using THAT method." L looked at Garra worried. "Do we really have to?" L asked. Then he thought to himself for a moment. "You're right. This is serious." L said after collecting his thoughts. L and Garra stepped to the side revealing two doors.

"Ladies?" They both said as the doors both slowly opened. Once completely opened, the darkness unveiled two silhouettes, no, two girls. They walked inside. Light's eyes widened and his level of fear escalated as he saw who it was. _"You've got to be kidding me…" _Light thought. Ryuk laughed. **"How are you going to get yourself out of this one Light?" **Ryuk asked before chuckling again. "LIGHT!" one of the girls yelled before running over to hug him. "Misa…" Light said quietly, but surprised. "Hey? What are you doing to MY boyfriend!?" the other girl yelled.

_"I can't believe Temari likes this guy…" _Garra thought. "What do you mean? He's my boyfriend!" Misa yelled back. They began arguing…and arguing…AND ARGUING…AND FIGHTING…AND FIGHTING, and Light ended up caught in the middle of it all. Meanwhile, L and Garra were sitting nearby eating popcorn and watching the catfight. "RYUSAKI! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO SIT THERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN? RYUSAKI!!" Light yelled. "Wanna go watch TV?" L asked. "Sure why not." Garra answered as they both calmly left the room in which Light could end up being emotionally scarred for life.


	6. Chapter 6

______________________________

December 13, 11:43 P.M.

______________________________

It was late on a Friday night. Light and Ryuk were sound asleep. That is until a knock was heard. No, not on the door, but on the window. THE THIRD FLOOR WINDOW. "Oh, don't tell me…." Light said while gradually waking up. He managed to pull himself out of bed and slowly went to the window. He opened it and was not all to shocked at seeing his visitor.

"Uh, kami? Do these belong to you?" the man said carrying a certain unconscious detective and a red headed boy. "What the….and…..he……Mikami, what was it this time?!" Light asked while taking L off Mikami's shoulders. "I found him in my toilet…. BUT HE BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Mikami replied insanely. "What in the world were they doing in your toilet?" Light asked confused. "They were… 'taking the portal to Candy Mountain' …." Mikami replied. "Okay….you can go home now….thanks….." Light said. Mikami climbed down his ladder and went home.

Light easily pulled the pair through the window, considering that they were both rather underweight…..Okay, I cannot take this anymore! I am not going to tell such an awesome story, with such a boring teacher lecture voice! ….Now that I got that off my chest, let's continue with the story. "Light? What's happening? Are you finally dead so I can go home?" Ryuk asked. He got out of the bed. "Wow….what do we have here? Late night visitors? Or was Light actually female and had two weird looking babies while I was sleeping?" Ryuk said before laughing.

Light was so busy being annoyed by Ryuk, he didn't notice that L and Garra had left his arms. "What's this? A black notebook?" Garra said as he reached for it. "No! Don't touch that!" Light shouted. Garra turned to Light. "You know Light, you're right." Garra started. A silent pause. "I SHOULD LET RYUSAKI SEE THIS!" Garra shouted. A split second later, L was right next to Garra. "I'm way ahead of you." He said. They both reached out and touched the notebook. Light froze in his tracks. _"What now?! They touched the notebook! If Ryuk says anything, or tries to make a move, they'll hear it and see him! I'm dead!"_ he thought.

**To be continued in Chapter 7……………….**


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on Sorry I Forgot 2: Insomniacs Unite!...

Garra and L have ended up in Light's house after playing in Mikami's toilet! Now that their sugar powered curiosity has gotten the best of them, they have touched everyone's favorite black notebook! With our apple loving friend visible, what will keep L from figuring out that Light is Kira?!

"_What now?! They touched the notebook! If Ryuk says anything, or tries to make a move, they'll hear it and see him! I'm dead!"_ Light thought. L turned to Ryuk. Light looked at his Death Note. _"Well Death Note…I guess this is goodbye…" _he thought about to cry. L gasped. Light knew what was coming next. Or, at least he thought he knew. "Light! You collect giant ugly plushies too?!" L asked excited. "Oh my goodness! That one is so ugly!" Garra said pinching Ryuk's cheeks.

"Where did you get it?! I HAVE to know!" Garra asked. "Probably at Wal-Mart, right?!" L asked. "Yeah…Wal-Mart…..the mart of walls…." Light answered disturbed. "I need to get them out of here!" Light thought quietly to himself. "Come on Garra! This way!" L said leaving the room. Garra followed as they both went down the stairs. Light followed them. "I know where he keeps the sugar!" L said opening the cabinet! "What are you doing?!" Light asked. Loud footsteps were heard. "Light? What was that noise?" the person said.

"Oh, it's Light's Dad! HI!" L said before Light covered up him mouth. "Go go go go go go go!" Light said pushing L and Garra into the other room. They accidently knocked over a large family picture. "Light! What was that?!" his dad said from close by. He passed by L, Light, and Garra posing while Light held up the picture frame to make them look like a picture. "I don't remember this picture…" he said. "Oh well." He said before leaving.

"Get out!" Light said angrily through his teeth. "But we…" Garra started. "OUT!" Light shouted pushing them out the door. He was about to go upstairs to get some sleep until he heard L say, "I like this game." And Garra saying, "Me too. We should play this again sometime." From the other side of the door. "Ryuk…" Light said. Ryuk turned to him. "I think I'm going to kill Light Yagami before you do." Light finished.


	8. Chapter 8

______________________________

December 14

______________________________

"I hate my life…" Light said quietly as he entered Task Force HQ. He took note of how dark it was in the room. Ryuk laughed a little. "You know that they will still be able to see me right?" Ryuk said. "I realize that Ryuk." Light answered. Light sighed and walked further into the room, trying to locate a light switch.

Suddenly, a spotlight turned on to show L and Garra and a bunch of stuffed animals sitting at a small pink table with a tea set. L slowly turned to Light. "Hello Light. Would you like to join us for our tea party?" L asked. "N-no thanks…" Light said slowly backing away. Garra then turned to Light. "But you must join us Light. It is fun. You have to join us…" Garra said. "Yes….join us…" L repeated. They stood up and started walking slowly towards Light.

Light fell over because he wasn't watching where he was going while walking backwards. "S-stay away!" Light said. L and Garra completely ignored him. "Ryuk! Let's get out of here!" Light yelled. But he got no response from Ryuk. L and Garra were getting closer, and Light was getting more scared with every passing second."Ryuk! Save me!" Light shouted again.

Light slightly gasped in shock as he watched Ryuk walk over to L and Garra's side of the room. Ryuk turned around to Light. "Join us Light…" Ryuk said. Light's eyes widened as the three got closer. "N-no….I just wanna live!!" Light screamed out into the air.

___________________________________________________________________

"Am…..am I dead?..."

"No, I can't be dead; I'm the main character…"

"But what happened?"

"Where am I?"

___________________________________________________________________

"Light?"

___________________________________________________________________

"Hunh? Who are you? Where are you?!"

___________________________________________________________________

"Light?"

___________________________________________________________________

"I can't see you! Where are you?"

___________________________________________________________________

X

___________________________________________________________________

"Light, are you alright?"

Light quickly sat up, scared and confused. "W-where…." Light started. "You're in your room." the person said. "I…I still can't see straight…who are you?" Light asked. "It's me, Matsuda." Matsuda said. "Oh…Matsuda…" Light answered. "I found you passed out in HQ. What happened?" Matsuda asked. "Honestly….I don't know myself." Light replied. Matsuda looked around Light's room, and then turned his attention back to Light. "Are you sure you're okay?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes. Thank you Matsuda." Light answered. Someone started knocking on the door. "Come in." Light and Matsuda said simulatiously. The door opened. "Light!" L said. Light screamed and fainted. L and Matsuda stared at him, obviously confused.


	9. Chapter 9

______________________________

December 15

______________________________

The mornings were average for Matsuda. Wake up, but fake sleep for 45 minutes. Drag yourself out of bed. Take a shower. Get dressed. Go downstairs. Eat pancakes. Try to act tough by cussing at mom, then be extra polite when asking for an extra pancake, especially the ones shapes like animals. Leave while struggling to cuss at mom, then say thank you when she reminds you that you forgot your lunch at home. Ride your bike to Task Force HQ, but while crossing the street, almost get hit by a car and jump off the bike which ends up getting run over. Drag yourself the rest of the way to HQ, and walk in a mess.

Yet he still always managed to pull out a, "G-good morning everyone!" Everyone would stare, wondering why he was such a mess but in such a great mood. Some wondered if he had finally lost his virginity, but they all knew Matsuda would die a virgin. They muttered a light, "Hello…" that was very difficult to hear, and went back to work, they being Light, his dad, Aizawa, Mogi, and Watari. "So we're working on…" Matsuda started. "The Kira case." Light answered. "Without Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked. "Yes, even though he's gone mad, we need to find Kira." Light said. (Take note that Light still has his Death Note memories)

Matsuda looked over to the chair that was usually occupied by L, but was totally empty. Light kept glancing over to that chair, either missing L, or wanting to take his place…in the chair of course, not as L. Light kept typing on the computer in front of him which was linked up to several monitors and other technological stuff that Matsuda couldn't even begin to comprehend. After staring at everything around him, Matsuda sat down and pulled out his laptop. He started typing. "Oh Matsuda, you're finally doing something productive." Aizawa said. "Y-yeah…" Matsuda answered, not because of modesty or anything. "Let's see what I've gotten so far…" Matsuda said quietly to himself.

_The Kira Case_

_Um….Kira is….a bad guy and…is…um…bad and….most likely…killing people with….something used to kill people and…..he um…..is bad…_

Matsuda contemplated his hard work, smiling. Light's dad got curious as to why Matsuda could be so proud of his work. "Did you do well Matsuda?" he asked. Matsuda completely ignored him. He stood up and walked over to Matsuda's laptop. He quickly read over the report that Matsuda had worked so hard on. "Matsuda…" he started. "Yes chief?" Matsuda answered, not taking him eyes of the screen. "This is crap!" he shouted slapping Matsuda in the face. "…wow…way to go dad!" Light said watching his angry father. "And you!" shouted pointing at Light.

Light flinched, waiting for something painful. "I should sell you to whores for what you did!" he shouted. "What, what did I do?!" Light shouted. "YOU WERE EDUCATED!" he shouted back. "DAD NO!" Light shouted as he watched his father raise his hand…

_____________________________

Kazekage Mansion

_____________________________

"Garra…" Kankuro said walking into Garra's office and seeing him with Ryuuzaki. "Garra….who is this?" Kankuro and Ryuuzaki said in unison. Being confused with two questions at the same time, Garra answered, "Kankuzaki…"


	10. Chapter 10

________________________

December 16

________________________

Light sighed and continued to walk down the street, reaching an intersection and crossing while the sign clearly said DON'T WALK. Ryuk followed, not wanting to take the risk of bothering the murderer while he was in a bad mood. He walked down the sidewalk and saw some girls playing hopscotch. He stopped for a moment and stared at them Kira style. They all screamed and ran away. "I thought you said you were popular with the ladies, Light." Ryuk couldn't help but say. Light sighed again and kept going. _"This is pointless. I might as well kill myself now. I __**do**__ have a shinigami with a death note behind me anyway." _Light thought, depressed.

He slowly pulled himself up the front door step and pulled out his house key. He stuck it in the lock and heard quick footsteps coming from inside the house. He ignored the sound and pushed the door open. "I'm home." He said loudly as he stepped through the doorway."LIGHT!!" he shouted throwing his arm around Light's neck as if to strangle him as he messed up his hair. "Hey! What the hell! Stop!' Light said. "WHO'S MY FAVORITE LITTLE YAGAMI? YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" he said as if he was talking to a baby. "DAD! REALLY!" Light practically screamed back. Light slipped out of his father's grasp for just a little while. "Oh….um……coming mom!" He shouted before running up the stairs. _"But your mother isn't home yet…" _his dad thought.

Light sprinted into his room and slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily. "Hello…." Someone said from the darkness. "Who's there?!" Light asked panicking. L and Garra stepped out from the darkness. "Yagami…." Garra whispered hauntingly.

_____________________________

A few moments later

_____________________________

"Grow wings and fly away! Grow wings and fly away!" L and Garra chanted happily while trying to push Light out the window. Light kept screaming and flailing his arms around. "Guys, let me go! You know I can't fly!" Light argued. "On the contrary, your arms are already trying to learn how to fly. And then you can be free!"

"Be free?"

"Be free!"

Just then, Light's father walked in. "Oh my gosh!" he shouted. He ran over to Light's bed. "Ryuusaki, Light worked hard to make his bed, you can't just ruin it like that." He said straightening out the bed. As he worked, he heard a, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*thump*……….I'm okay……" he turned to the window, looked at the two that had just thrown his son out on a death jump, and left the room, disturbed.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my goodness, people, I am sooooo sorry for the lack of updates lately, its just, things have been spiraling downwards, I've been getting sick, having animal planet related nightmares, (don't ask) and, oh, who am I to make excuses, I owe you guys a lot don't I? Oh and By the way, because this chapter takes place on December 17, Happy Birthday Ayame!!

* * *

December 17

"Dad, I'm not going to live for much longer." Light explained, arching his back from his latest fall from the window. "Light, stop complaining and get in the car." his Dad answered. Light did as instructed and got in the vehicle. Light sighed deeply as the car took off. Ryuzaki and his friend, Gaara had recently disappeared, and so had the kids of the city. Were these events related? He thought about it for a second until the piercing pain in his side stopped all other traces of thought. Ryuk laughed at Light's pain and flew in sync with the car.

He nearly fell asleep by the time they got to Task Force HQ, but the rough stop of the car woke him up. Ryuk folded his wings and followed from behind Light and Soichiro. They went through a series of security systems before finally entering the room. Light stormed in and walked over to the chair that L once sat on. He grabbed it and threw it across the room, accidentally (or not) hitting Matsuda in the head.

"I'M THROUGH WITH THIS! I'M GONNA DIE AT THIS RATE!" he shouted. Ryuk laughed again, but Light was so angered, he turned and shouted, "SHUT IT YOU FUCKING SHINIGAMI!!" Everyone, especially Ryuk, stared at him in confusion. Light took this opportunity to slap his dad a few times, to kick Aizawa's ass, literally, and to go over to the window and push down the ladder that Misa and Temari were using to spy on him.

As Light took a few more deep, bull-like breaths, Matsuda cried a little, and Mogi twitched in fear. His father walked over to him slowly, muttering, "It's okay son…I know you're frustrated and all…"

"FRUSTRATED?! I'M MORE THAN FUCKING FRUSTRATED!!" Light blurted back.

His father quickly backed away, not wanting to get slapped again. Ryuk also shivered a little and tried to sneak out the window. "AND YOU!!" Light shouted pointing at Ryuk. Everyone else didn't see anything and immediately thought that Light was delusional. Ryuk quickly turned at the increasingly insane human. Light then stomped up to Ryuk and pulled the window down so it would squish Ryuk in between it and the window-sil.

Then he started pushing on his butt. "GROW WINGS AND FLY AWAY! GROW YOUR FUCKING WINGS AND FUCKING FLY AWAY!!" he yelled just as L and Gaara had the previous day, only without any sense of playfulness and joy. "Why did I drop that notebook?!" Ryuk asked himself with a panicked sound as he looked at Light whose eyes were turning red…

Kazekage Mansion

"Yes…and then we'll send them out in this position and then…"

"Wouldn't it be more efficient if they went from both sides?"

"Oh yes, good point."

"Masters?" a small voice rang out. The two leaders of the operation to come turned, the shadows of the dark room hiding their faces. "

"It…is time."


	12. Chapter 12

December 18

Light could have sworn that he kept hearing incessant chanting from outside. the noise was starting to get to him, and his current disturbed state didn't help at all. It also didn't help that because of yesterday's incident with him pushing nothing (Ryuk) out the window, they had all decided to put him in a plastic bubble to be safe. Misa would sometimes wander around, poke the bubble, and skip away again, angering Light even further. He'd simply twitch, scowl at Misa, and sit down in the bubble.

"Dad, I hear chanting." He'd sometimes say, only to see Aizawa lean over to Soichiro and whisper, "Your kid needs help." Light would growl and turn, until some point where Matsuda listened carefully. "...Cheif...I hear it too." He agreed with Light who turned around, intrested in the conversastion that was sparking.

"Shut up Matsuda, no one wants to hear your shit." Light's father answered. Misa, who had been watching, giggled, and Light turned again. Aizawa's eyes widened as he also took a closer listen. "Cheif...they...they're right..." he trailed off in suprise. Mr. Yagami curiosly took a listen and he also heard the chanting. For a while, it was hard to hear what was being chanted.

and the others finally decided to let Light out of the bubble. Light, in response, smacked Aizawa and his father, and walked over to the window.

Then he went back because he forgot to smack Matsuda as well.

After going back to the window, he opened it and gasped in suprise.

**"BRING SANTA DOWN! BRING SANTA DOWN!"**

"What is it Light?" Matsuda asked. "Out...outside the headquarters..." he began before grabbing Misa and running out the door. The Task Force followeddown the stairs. They opened the door to see a sea, no, AN OCEAN of children protesting against the jolly man of cookie eating. "Wha- What's wrong with you kids? Go back home to your families! They must be worried about you!" Light tried to convince them. The continued to protest.

"Light, you don't talk to kids like that." Misa insisted, as she walked out into the crowd. She bent over to one of the children holding up a sign with Santa all tied up. "Now why are you kids all the way out here?" Misa asked sweetly. "This is a Santa-supporting zone! We've been told to bring it down and report back to the masters!" The young boy answered.

"Masters?" Misa asked again. "Master Sugar King and Master Shukakku!" the child answered. Misa stared, then ran back towards the Task Force HQ again. "LIGHT! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"What is it Misa? Matsuda and Aizawa asked her. "The kids...they've been...sent here...on some sort of mission!" she answered. "Who sent them?" Soichiro asked. "They....they've been sent by..."

* * *

"Master Sugar King. Master Shukakku." a young girl's voice called out from the doorway of a dark room. There were two thrones in the room, each with someone sitting in one, but the darkness his their faces. "Yes?" one who was sitting in an odd way responded. "The Santa-supporting zone has been attacked and is being invaded as we speak." she informed them. "Very good." The second one answered, holding out a lollipop which the girl happily accepted the candy immediately and ran off.

"Things are going well." the first said.

"Yes, at this rate...Santa will be a tale told to scare children into behaving." the second answered.


	13. Chapter 13

December 19

A small chuckle.

"Something funny Gaa-kun?"

"......."

"So you're actually going to start letting me call you Ga-kun?"

"Well it's better than Temari."

"Yeah, no doubt."

"You have any siblings?"

" I don't even know."

"Lucky."

"....."

"And what of Task Force HQ?"

"I'm waiting for Makoto to report back."

"Yes, she's a strong girl. Nice choice putting her in command of the invasion."

"True, but we both know that they're going to come here anyway."

"And when that time comes, we can eliminate them and all chance of Santa getting the cookies."

"Yes, everythings's working out."

* * *

"No...no way..." Matsuda trailed off. Misa nodded solemnly. "Yeah, Ryuzaki planned all this." she answered.

"Light!"

The Task Force turned. "Have you seen Gaara?" Temari asked. "We can't find him anywhere!" Kankuro answered as he caught up with his sister. "No, we haven't seen him. Most likely he's in league with Ryuzaki." Light replied. "Ryuzaki?" Kankuro asked confused. "Yes, our sugar loving santa hating leader who is working with your brother in order to stop santa claus from taking to cookies on Christmas Eve night!" Light explained.

An akward silence blew over.

"Gaara still believes in Santa Claus?" Kankuro asked. "That's not the point!" Matsuda interupted. "Those two get really powerfull on that night, and if we don't stop them, they'll stop Santa, and life as we know it!" Kankuro then turned to the wave of kids that Temari and he had to burrom through to get the the entrance of the HQ. "And what about this wave of kids?" he asked.

"Also their workings. They sent these kids here, and we don't know how to pass them. At this rate, they'll burn Task Force HQ down to the ground!" Matsuda turned a few times, along with Aizawa and Temari, looking for a way out.

"Ahn, there's no way out!" Matsuda said worried. "Well I can see that!" Light answered back, slightly annoyed. Then, Misa got her first idea ever. "Light, kids love candy, but humans overall love..." she trailed off. Light thought for a moment, then it hit him "Money!" he answered, beginning to run back into the building. the others followed, and the kids trailed after them. "Girls, get all the moeny from your pockets as you can! Guys, take off your belts and tie them together to form a chain!" Light instructed.

He wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing while everyone else stopped Ryuzaki and Gaara. No way, not again.

Everyone did as instructed. "Now guys, throw the belt out the window, but hold on to one end to make a rope." The boys followed directions. "I think my pants are gonna fall off!" Light's father complained. Shut up dad." Light answered. the children had entered the room by now. One girl seemed to look in charge of them.

"GET THEM!" She shouted and the kids charged. "Girls! Throw your money on the floor!" Light shouted intesely. Neither girl wanted to give up their money, but it was for Light. They threw it reluctantly on the floor.

The kids suddenly stopped and kneeled down, collecting as much cash as they could. "What are you doing?!" Makoto, their leader asked, "GET THEM!" she instructed again, but no one listened. As the kids gathered the money up, Aizawa held on to the top of the belt chain, and everyone took turns sliding down to the now empty parking lot in front of the building. Then, once everyone except Matsuda got out, everyone held their hands out, ready to catch him. Matsuda hesitantly jumped out the window, like he had once at Yotsuba, only off a balcony, and it wasn't really jumping. (But it wasn't falling either...hm..)

Matsuda's screaming as he fell realerted the children, who all gathered at the window to watch him fall. The others caught him, and quickly ran off. Makoto turned around and pulled out her cell phone.

"What do we do now?" Misa asked. "I know where they went," Kankuro started. "Garra, as Kazekage, had shut off all contact withthe Kazekage mansion! The only ones who have gone in and out of that place have been kids, usually bringing candy with them!" Light nodded at Kankuro's response. "Alright then, we're going to the Kazekage Mansion!"

* * *

Ryuzaki closed his cell phone and put it away. "What was it that time?" Gaara asked.

"Makoto failed."


	14. Chapter 14

Okay everyone, good news, bad news, more good news, a little more bad news, and then a ton more good news. The first good news is that I got Word to work again, so I'll be trying to update more often! But the bad news is, I'm discontinuing all my unfinished stories that are bound to go on forever EXCEPT this one. The next good news is that this story seems to be getting better, and I have a plan. But the next bad news is that I'm going to stop using this account… BUT the ton of good news is that I am using a new account with my friends.

It's called Konorai-Three-Para-Fate-Choco

And not only that, but I have a surprise for everyone! Just you wait and see! But you'll have to be patient!  
___________________________________________________________________

December 20

Misa was barely able to catch up as the group got closer and closer to the Kazekage mansion. Kankuro went back for her, bringing her back to the rest of them. Temari scoffed as Light, Misa, and Matsuda, stared at the tall building that was the Kazekage mansion. "Been there, done that. Now come on!" She said, refocusing their attention to the mission at hand. Steps grew louder as they got closer to the giant building. The group ducked behind a building. Children guarded the building with giant candy canes being held like guns. The girls wore elf costumes with a patch on the back showing Santa in a circle and slashed out like in a cancel sign. The boys and a few girls marched around in camouflage, and military like crates filled with candy were almost constantly being pulled in the building. "Yep, that's definitely the headquarters." Light said, watching the war-like scene.

"Well how are we supposed to get in?" Matsuda and Misa asked. "Leave that part to me." Aizawa said, putting a small red ball onto his nose and is stuck there. He jumped out from the group's hiding spot. "HEY EVERYONE, I'M THE CHRISTMAS CLOWN!" he shouted. The kids suddenly got excited and started chasing Aizawa. "You guys go ahead! Go on without me!" Aizawa shouted, running back and forth. Everyone agreed it was for the best, and as they left into the building, the last thing they heard was playful shouts, and one bloodcurdling one from the 'Christmas Clown'.

As they continued to head up the stairs, a thought hit Light for a brief moment. He turned towards his father, who was just struggling to keep up with everyone else. "Hey dad, where's Watari?" he asked, not seeing Watari since last year.

* * *

Watari sighed happily. Everyone loves the Bahamas. But why did he feel like he had forgotten something. Something probably not important but he would misread it and it's horribly backfire at any time causing panic and destruction on a global level.

…It'll pass.

* * *

Getting further up the stairs, Misa screamed. Everyone turned. "THEY GOT ME!!" she yelled. The kids seemed to have come to the conclusion that the Christmas Clown must have not had anything to offer, so they'd go after Misa instead. They started to pull Misa by her feet to drag her downstairs. Light ran over and grabbed her hand to try to pull her out from the stairs.

"Don't let go, Misa!" Light shouted. He almost gasped as he felt her loosen her grip on purpose. "…Light….promise me…" she whispered. "No Misa, don't go! Not like this! Not now!" he shouted back. "Worst soap opera I've ever seen." Kankuro muttered loudly. "Promise me…that you won't…go out with…Tema—RII!!!!" she managed to say before the kids pulled her down completely.

"No Misa!!" Light nearly screamed. His dad and Matsuda had to hold him back to keep him from running down to save her. "LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO SAVE MISA! THERE'S STILL TIME LEFT!!" he cried out. "Light…it's too late…" Matsuda said solemly.

_We've lost Misa._

* * *

"Did you hear all that screaming?"

"Yep."

"You my friend…are and evil mastermind. I respect that."

"Same to you."

"…I can't think straight."

"You can't sit straight either."

"I need sugar."

"So do I. But no worries. The time will come."

"Dude, there's a ton of sugar right outside this door."

"…."

"…"

"In that case, the time is now."

* * *

Sorry for lack of reviews lately, BUT I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS FANFIC!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so very much for your impatience! Wait…that's not right…let's try that again. Thank you for you PATIENCE~ I am always epically happy when I see that someone favorited Sorry I Forgot or its sequel despite the lack of updates! I can't even blame writer's block this time, that's selfish. Thank you everyone! I shall keep the randomness alive! By the way, I want EVERYONE, THAT MEANS YOU, YOUR DOG, YOUR CAT, THAT GOLDFISH YOUR BROTHER FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET WITHOUT TELLING YOU (he told me not to tell you about the fish but I told you anyway), EVERYONE, TO LOOK AT MY PROFILE. IMPORTANT NEWS OF WHICH I'M TOO LAZY TO TALK ABOUT NOW. I must also do a disclaimer right about now. I don't own Death Note, I don't own Naruto, heck I don't even own the Christmas Clown joke from last chapter. That joke was from the Death Note Abridged Christmas Special by 1kids Entertainment on YouTube. Anyway, on with the chapter~

The group continued their run up the stairs that seemed to go on forever. Light's morale was especially low since Misa had most likely been killed by those rabid sugar rushed kids. He started to slow down the pace of his running, and he dragged behind the rest of the group. Matsuda noticed this and went back over to Light, who had now stopped running completely. "Light, we can't stop here, it's not safe." Matsuda said sounding concerned. "Not safe? NOT SAFE? NOWHERE IS SAFE ANYMORE!" Light shouted back. "Don't you get it? We're doomed. Ryuzaki and Gaara have us beat." He said sounding defeated. Everyone paused as Light's words depressed everyone who could hear them. The silence turned awkward, and Matsuda was about to say something again until he heard something.

Whatever Matsuda heard suddenly got louder, like an earthquake almost. "What the heck is that?" Temari asked. "I don't know…" the pretty much mute Mogi said. Then the stair farthest from view towards the bottom of the staircase disappeared, so did the one above it. The stairs were starting to disappear, along with everything on them. With no time to spare, Matsuda grabbed the depressed serial killer and started running even faster than before. "RUN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST RUN!" he screamed. Soichiro also saw what was happening and ran after Matsuda being chased by the rest of the group, all of which were being chased by the disappearing staircase below them.

"First Christmas Clowns, then disappearing stairs, THIS IS THE WORST FANFIC EVER! TWILIGHT IS BETTER THAT THIS FANFIC!" Light shouted, practically in tears. _"Hey, don't blame me; I'm having fun writing this." _Konorai said from apparently nowhere. "This isn't fun! This isn't fun at all! This…this is…is unfun!" Temari yelled. The stairs grew faster and began to catch up to them. Matsuda figured that Light was slowing down his speed and the fact that he could die would motivate more running, so he let go of Light, who immediately started running as fast as he could.

Fruity drinks. Watari couldn't get enough of them. Going on vacation meant fruity drinks. But Watari still couldn't shake that feeling that two insomniac orphans would attempt to destroy a source of joy to all the children of the world due to a sugar crazed rampage that would possible consume the world in its wretched path of destruction due to his laziness. Mmmm…fruity drinks would make up for it.

"Where's the top of the stairs? I've been in this building several times and not once have there been this many stairs!" Kankuro shouted out of pure frustration. "Forget it…it's hopeless…" Light whined. All was lost in his world and he was only running out of the fear of having a death by stairs, like an old lady falling down the stairs only much, MUCH worse. To test his little theory imagined up in the horror from the thought of dying, Light ripped off a part of the sleeves of his orange T-shirt. He threw the part of the sleeve onto the stair behind him, and watched as the disappearing stairs caught up to that one stair.

As the stair with the sleeve on it disappeared, so did the sleeve on it. It didn't fall, just disappeared. He didn't want to disappear, not yet. But at this rate, he'd want to disappear in a matter of minutes. They were running, not making any progress, and were about to be eaten by stairs in a village made of sand. Worst day ever.

That is, until the spiraling staircase began to straighten, and the top of the stairs came into view. The dissipating stairs suddenly became a lot faster, severely catching up to Light and the group. "We're not going to make it!" Light yelled. "Shut up! We're going to do this!" Temari answered loudly. "Can I just say one thing about that Temari?" Matsuda asked. "What?" Temari replied.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"You think they made it?" the ninja asked.

"Most likely not." answered the letter that was a detective.

"Master Sugar King?" a small voice rang out. "All the stairs have disappeared, when will they be reformed so more sugar rations can be taken to the storage room?" a little girl asked. "In a matter of minutes." Gaara answered, pulling a lollipop out of a bag and giving the candy to the girl. "And that's for being concerned about the sugar rations." He said. The girl smiled, saluted, then left the room quickly.

"Let's see what becomes of this Christmas."

Sorry that chapter was horrible… T_T By the way, I'm curious, for all you Twilight fans out there, which is better, The Sorry I Forgot series by me, or the Twilight Saga by Stephanie LastnameIdon'tremember? Just curious. :3


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I…am very sorry…I…I…

Procrastinated. _

Oh, and I'm going to start using my new profile soon. It's where I'll put the Sorry I Forgot threequel.

December 21

Sighing in unison. Females sighing in unison. "Tell us more, Watari~" one of them insisted. "Is it true you once skydived to save an orphan with a bomb in its parachute?" she asked. "Why of course! I work for the children! And for fruity drinks…" he whispered the last part. "More random fruity drink, sir?" one lady suggested, a fruit drink on the tray she held. "Certainly." Watari answered, taking the drink from the tray and seemingly sticking the straw in his mustache. If he could, he would just stay there, relaxing on a warm island with fruity drinks.

Oh, and girls too.

The group paused. They had made it to the top of the stairs, and all they currently needed was a moment to rest. Currently, nothing was happening. They hoped it would stay that way long enough for them to catch their breath. "Why…Why must we suffer so?" Light questioned. "Let's take a break…" Matsuda suggested. "Duh, what do you think we're doing?" Kankuro mocked between breaths. "Maybe...Maybe we could rest here for a while…Maybe…" Temari started before Light cut her off.

"Who cares? Who cares if we rest now! You know Gaara, and I know Ryuzaki, both could kill any one of us for the sake of sugar!" he interrupted. The obvious realization silenced them. "You may be right." Matsuda began. He was going to start saying something until Kankuro said, "I may be crazy…" Temari smirked. "But it just might be a lunatic you're looking for-"

"Enough with the singing!" Light prevented what could have been a parody songfic.

"So now what?" Soichiro asked, just wanting to live for at least 42 minutes and 23.79 seconds longer. "Well, if we don't want to spontaneously combust in here, we need a plan." Light started. Kankuro looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, why would we spontaneously-"

"You don't want to know." Light answered.

The confused Kankuro was only more perplexed. Would he actually explode before reaching his brother in time to stop him from destroying everything in his path (again) ? "No…I think I do kind of want to know why I would explode in the Kazekage Mansion." He insisted he know.

Light completely ignored him in his determination to survive. "Alright, how did we beat Ryuzaki last year?" Light asked. "We didn't. We all got kidnapped, you made an alliance with him after going insane yourself, and Watari did some sort of crazy magic to cure L. I don't remember, I wasn't sane either." Matsuda corrected.

"Forget that. We all had to ambush him with weapons and walkie talkies." Light said. "And that didn't work." Soichiro corrected as well. "Forget that too! Look, what I mean to say is this: We need to force them into a corner, then fail at the last minute." Light explained.

"Why should we try to fail at the last minute?" Temari asked, not understanding what sense Light was trying to make. "Because, when we try to succeed, they make us fail. So if we try to phail, they'll accidently make us…"

"They're going to fail." Gaara predicted.

"Well, yeah. As long as we're still here, there's no way we'll win." L confirmed.

"If they win, then the cake is a lie."

"Shutchomouth!"

"It's true!"

A/N: I dislike procrastinating, but I do it anyway…


End file.
